Lost Soul
by ThisWorldIsEmpty
Summary: This must all be a dream right? I can't be in Ylisse... Well, whatever. Even if this is a dream, it seems to be a pretty long one. I guess I'll be stuck here for a while, might as well enjoy it. After all, this is much more interesting than the real world. Hmm... This timeline seems different, like something disrupted it. Don't tell me that it's me... Sigh, This is going to be bad.
1. Prolouge-The Choice

I floated in an empty dark void. Where am I? **"****Tell me, do you find this world interesting?"** A woman's voice. Is this... a dream? I'm imagining this aren't I?

_"_No, not in the slightest. This world is boring, it's just a normal world with nothing interesting ever happening." This world is just a piece of crap. I want to be in a world with interesting things going on, not this day to day boring crap. I want adventure.

**"****If you could go to a world with magic, would you?" **Magic would be fun. I've always wished to have magic, to be special.

"If it's more interesting than my boring life, then yes." I've always wanted to be in a world with magic.

**"****You can't take this back, are you completely sure?"**

_"_Yes, I'm 100% sure." I'd never look back, a world with magic would be awesome. I don't care about this world, I would gladly go to one with magic.

**"****So it shall be written in the Book of God." **The book of God? What is this weird feeling? It seems... oddly familiar. Somewhat like... A Goddess accepting me into her warm embrace. I soon blacked out.


	2. Chapter One- This is a dream right?

I awoke, with only a towel around my waist, and beautiful women only in towels staring at me. I was in a bathhouse of sorts, it was extremely hot. My face immediately turned a bright red color.

"W-what the hell..." I stuttered. The women had dark red hair back in a ponytail. Each woman looked the same, except for their breast sizes I noticed. They look exactly like the Annas, Anna's, Annamese, or whatever they're called from Fire Emblem Awakening. This has to be a dream right? Even if I was in Ylisse, how would I have ended up being in a bathhouse with the Anna's? I blacked out and hit my head against something hard.

I opened my eyes and stared up at a roof. Blankets were strewn about my body. "Phew... It was just a dream. Although it would be awesome to see a half-naked, or fully naked Anna." I mumbled, not caring who would hear. My dreams are sometimes like that. Well, at least some of the times that I actually remember my dreams.

"Huh, did you say my name?" A woman's voice asked me. I froze, why is there a unknown woman in my room? Wait a minute, this isn't my ceiling. Does that mean that I'm in someone's room that I don't know? This roof, it actually looks like a caravan top. Wait, now that I think about it, this voice sounds familiar. But it couldn't be the person I'm thinking of. No way at all. I sat up and looked around for the source of the voice I heard. My eyes rested on a beautiful woman with dark red hair in a ponytail. She wore a red trickster outfit, exactly like the one Anna wore when you first got her in Fire Emblem Awakening. This is a dream right? She looks completely identical to Anna.

It can't be someone cosplaying as her, she looks the same as the game art, except she was more beautiful. In real life, humans looked more, how do I say... well, real. This 'Anna' looked too anime-esque to be real. But, I won't complain. Personally I like anime-esque art than real life. I don't know why, maybe it's because I got into anime in my elementary years. All because of my brother.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to answer my question? Time is money you know" the woman asked again. Don't have to be so rude about it.

"N-no I didn't say your name" I stammered. It would be embarrassing if she heard what I said. I'm not very good in awkward situations. "Um... w-where are we?" I wondered.

"We're in a caravan" she stated. What? That's the explanation I get? Please take this serious dream Anna. This has got to be a dream, that's got to be the only explanation as to why she seems exactly like in the game.

"I meant what town are we in?" I explained.

"Oh, we're in the wilderness" she said. Thanks for being so specific. Wait, we're in the wilderness? How the hell did I get out here? Did this dream Anna kidnap me or something?

"Well, where are we heading to?" I asked.

"To a lovely town called Southtown" she said. You've got to be kidding me, Southtown? Could you be anymore generic?

"This might sound odd, but what country are we in?" I asked. She stared at me oddly then answered,

"Ylisse of course." No freaking way, this has got to be a joke. Someone must have went out of their way to fool me into believing I'm in Ylisse. Or of course, as I said before, this is a dream.

"No, really, what country are we in?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"We're in Ylisse you idiot, the only Southtown in the world is in Ylisse" She insisted. I somehow doubt it's the only Southtown in the world.

"You're trying way too hard that it's obvious you're lying" I said with certainty.

"Are you some kind of mental case or something?" The caravan came to a stop, "Well I don't care, we're here." She paused, "Now, get out." Excuse me?

"Huh?"

"We're here at Southtown, now get out." So that's how this is going to play out? Well, guess I'll just gather my stuff and leave. I'm sure the prank will end soon, or the dream. Whichever one it is. I stood up and walked to the back of the caravan. "Hold on" Anna said. I turned around. She grabbed a book and held it out to me. "This is yours." This book is mine? I grabbed the book from her and looked at it. It was a dusty old book, it's title was,

_**Journal Z**_

Journal Z? That's an odd name. I don't remember ever owning something like this in real life. Although, I did have a journal. But it was a Darth Vader journal and I never wrote in it. This has to be part of the prank, or part of the dream.

"Hey where did you find this?" I asked Anna She looked at me quizzically.

"I found it next to your body" she explained. Next to my body? When I went to bed last night this wasn't by me. A creeping suspicion wormed throughout by body.

"Where did you find my body exactly?" I wondered.

"You fell from the sky" she said with a blank face. From the sky?! Is she serious?! How the hell am I still alive then!? "I saw a body fall from the sky so I went to go look if I could loot anything from the corpse." Wow, what a nice person. "But when I got there I saw you laying there still breathing with this book by you." Okay, this either has to be some kind of elaborate prank, or else this is a really weird dream. All of a sudden I smelt a strong whiff of smoke.

"Smoke? Where is it coming from?" I wondered. I stepped out of the caravan and a horrifying sight awaited me. The town was on fire. "What's going on here..."

"It looks like a bandit attack" Anna said. I didn't notice her come out of the caravan.

"What do you mean by a bandit attack?" I asked.

"Exactly what I said. Bandits are attacking the village." she explained. Don't need to be so rude about it, I was just trying to make sure I knew what you were saying. I looked at her,

"Are we going to save them?" I asked. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"If I save this town then they'll give me a reward which will most likely be either gold or a free night at the Inn. I can probably convince them to give me some money, then I can sell some gear to the townsfolk and gain some more bullions" she mumbled to herself. Is she seriously thinking about money at a time like this? If so, then I have to help these people, it's not like anyone else can. I stepped back into the caravan and grabbed the closest sword I could fine. From what it looked like, I could tell it was a bronze sword. This is heavier than I thought. I put the dusty book I held into a leather bag I found in the caravan that I strapped over my chest. It was a normal looking bag that had one long strap that you wrapped over you shoulder, the bag just hung at your waist. What is that called? A shoulder bag I think. I'm probably wrong since I've never had one. I would have preferred something that wouldn't bump around when I run, but it was the first thing I found. Maybe something like the one strap backpacks, then I could just carry it on my back. I quickly jumped out of the caravan and started running towards town, sword in my right hand, since I'm right handed of course. "Hey wait a minute! Where do you think you're going with my sword!?" Anna yelled.

"I'm borrowing it!" I yelled back. Gods, she's going to be pissed the next time I see her. Which, unless I die will be pretty soon. Wait a minute, did I just say Gods? No time to worry about that, it's time to worry about the town. The town is much more important. As soon as I entered the village I noticed the large amount of bandits loitering about, burning down buildings, killing people, and stealing money. I don't think there this many on normal mode. What a horrible dream. At least now I'm sure this isn't a prank seeing as a bandit just made a huge gash on some guy's body. Oh I am so screwed, I'm completely outnumbered. Well, no time to be worrying about that now. Alright, I've seen a lot of Anime, manga, and played a lot of games. I'm pretty sure I have the basic idea of how to use a sword. Well, time to test my skills.

The bandits have already noticed me and are coming to kill me. Like this bandit right in front of me. Wait a minute, he's right in front of me! The bandit swung his axe down to cleave my head in half. I barely jumped to the side in time, the axe made a small cut on my left shoulder. I stumbled. Holy fricking crap that hurts! Gah! Why must I be so weak to pain!? I quickly slashed at the bandit's side with my sword. The blade connected and made a thin cut. He staggered slightly. This is my chance! I gripped the sword with both hands and sliced the bandit across the gut in an upwards diagonal line. Blood oozed out of the cuts. The bandit staggered backwards, his hand on the wound on his gut. How is he still going? I'm not sure if I can take anymore, there's so much blood coming out of him. I already feel like I'm going to hurl. I sliced his gut again, making a big X shape cut on his stomach. He flew backwards with a scream, his still living body hitting the ground. The blood from his wound on his chest oozed out more blood. The bandit fidgeted a bit, but then died.

"I-I killed him" I stammered. I had never felt this feeling before, the feeling of ending someone's life. I almost threw up. I looked up as a bandit jumped at me, his axe in both hands. I quickly held up my sword to block. As he hit my sword, a huge shock shot through my arms, making the sword fly out of my hands and clatter against the ground. That's not good. The bandit swung again, I held my arms up to defend as I jumped backwards. His axe made a large cut on my left arm. Holy fricking crap that hurts! My back hit the wall, I held my left arm. I quickly looked around, crap! I don't have anywhere to run! Is this where I'm going to die!? By the filthy hands of a freaking bandit?! Gods I hope this is really just a dream.

Lightning shot through the air and hit the side of the bandit. The lightning brutally charred his body, his screams echoing through the town. He finally died, his burnt corpse hitting the ground. I fell down onto my butt and took a deep breath. I smelt charred flesh. I looked up, a man with a medium build with red hair and red eyes ran over to me. He wore a long flowing coat. He held a yellowish tome with a lightning bolt in the middle. He held his hand out,

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, I grabbed his hand and got pulled onto my feet. "You should be more careful, there are bandits everywhere." This man, he's... "My name's Robin, what's yours?" Yep, sure enough, he's the Avatar of Fire Emblem Awakening. This is one realistic dream alright, he wore the exact same clothes in the game, the mark of Grima on his hand, his red hair and red eyes. Everything is identical to how I made him on my playthroughs. I probably shouldn't tell him my real name though. I'll just use my username that I use for everything. In fact, I used the same username to name him.

"I'm Ziro, Ziro Nakamura" I said. I came up with this name after watching the TV show Heroes. I based it off of the character Hiro Nakamura. Me and my brother decided to base our user names off of Hiro and his friend Ando. Mine became Ziro, while his became Zando. I'm getting off track again aren't I? Robin held out his hand,

"Nice to meet you Ziro." I shouldn't be thinking about other things right now. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Robin" I said.

"Alright, you still up for fighting some bandits? We're in need of some help" Robin asked. I doubt you need help with Frederick along, if this was like the game. He should be able to solo all of the bandits. Anyway, if I just keep that bandit's death to the back of my mind, I should be fine, at least for this battle. I can worry about everything later, when my life doesn't depend on quick thinking.

"I can still fight" I replied. Robin smiled,

"Good" he said.

"Just hold on a moment please." I turned around and walked a couple of feet away from Robin. I bent over and vomited all over the ground. Well, there goes dinner. I freaking hate vomiting, it feels so nasty. I turned back around, picked up my sword and stood in front of Robin. "Now I'm ready" I smiled. I'm ready now that my stomach is empty and I can't throw up anymore. Well, hopefully I'm ready. A bandit jumped out of nowhere and sliced his axe down at Robin. "Watch out!" I pushed Robin out of the way and stabbed the bandit through the neck. His garbled screams making me want to throw up again. Damn it, I can't throw up anymore. I already threw up last nights dinner, and breakfast is already out of my system because of a bathroom trip before I had dinner. I'm still monologuing. I pulled my sword out of the bandit's neck and kicked his corpse onto the ground.

"Thanks" Robin said.

"You should pay more attention" I said. He really should, I mean he's supposed to be the tactician. If he can't even pay attention to his own surroundings, how is he supposed to come up with genius plans by analyzing the battlefield? I gripped my sword and ran off to find a bandit to fight. Without looking back, I knew Robin followed behind, his Thunder tome in his hand. I looked around, okay, there seems to be around 4 or 5 bandits left, then all that's left is the leader. I forget his name, well it doesn't matter. It's not like he's an important character or anything. He gets killed in the first mission anyways. I stabbed a bandit in the back, pulled my sword out and blocked an attack from another bandit, pain coursing through my limbs.

Lightning struck the bandit and sent him flying. Nice back-up Robin. I felt something cleave into my side, the force making me fall onto the ground. I looked at my side, a freaking hand axe? Damn it, I should have been paying more attention. My sight began to black out. So I'm saved by Robin, just to get killed by a bandit with a hand axe? Unless, Lissa can come and save me that is. Damn it... I really can't fight at all, anime and manga make it look way too easy. Well, at least this is a dream right? I then blacked out.


	3. Chapter Two- I meet Shepherds in a dream

**A/N: Well, I'm back everyone! Sorry for the like 13 or 14 day wait. I've been busy... sleeping... and going to school... and sleeping in school. But, I'd say this is my normal schedule. I always seem to add a chapter like every 2 weeks. Maybe at some point I'll get a better schedule going. But, don't get your hopes up. Oh, just so you know, I'm going to bet some (I mean most) of the characters will be OOC. I'm sorry if they are, but I'm not very confident in my skill to make them be in character. Well, that's all folks. See you all again in like 2 weeks. ****Uh... I have no idea what's with the extra Horizontal Line in the Journal Entry, I can't get rid of it for some reason. I guess it makes it that one line look more serious and important, it's completely unintentional though. The Horizontal lines at the beginning and end of the Journal Entry are intentional though.**  


* * *

I woke up with a small bit of pain coming from my side. A pillow rested below my head, a blanket was over me. A dream? I slowly sat up, my side and left arm hurting slightly. Where am I? I looked around, all I saw was trees and a light a bit away. Why am I in the wilderness? I stood up and walked around. Is that a caravan over there? Don't tell me that the dream I had is still going on. That... would probably explain the pain in my side, considering I got a hand axe impaled into my side. My left arm also hurts, probably from the axe that cut it. I should be dead, meaning Lissa had to have healed me or something. Jeez, this dream is really realistic.

Anyways, I'm guessing the caravan over there is most likely Anna's. I probably shouldn't go in there, she's probably really pissed at me for taking her bronze sword. Speaking of which, where is that bronze sword?I looked around where I was resting. Nope, don't see it anywhere. Does that mean that Anna took it? Hopefully it didn't break or get lost. Whatever, might as well go over to that light over there. Most likely that's where everyone is, It's probably the fire for the night. I walked over, yep, everyone is here. Let's see here, I see Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin. Wait, then where's Anna? Probably in the caravan.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah," I said. I should make it seem like I don't know them, otherwise they'll be suspicious. Even though this is a dream. "Um, so who are you?" I asked. Chrom stood up and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand.

"I'm Chrom, nice to meet you." I shook his hand,

"Nice to meet you Chrom, I'm Ziro" I said. Yeah, of course he decides not to tell me he's the Exalt's brother. Frederick grabbed Chrom's shoulder and pulled him away. God knows it's to accuse me of being a Plegian spy. I wonder why I always say God knows, I mean, I have no religious faith whatsoever. Lissa introduced herself to me, telling me that she's Chrom's sister.

"Nice to meet you Lissa, were you the one who healed me?" I asked. She nodded,

"Yeah, it was all me" she said, puffing her chest out. Well whoopdee fricking doo, It's not like you're the only healer here or anything. Although, I guess somebody could have healed me with a vulnerary. Chrom and Frederick came back from their conversation.

"Would you like to join the Shepherds?" Chrom asked me.

"Sure" I answered. Just gotta keep it simple. No need to over complicate things. I also don't feel like asking if they herd sheep in full armor, it seems kind of unnecessary. Not to mention stupid. Chrom's hand rested on my back. He herded me closer to the fire.

"Great, nice to have you" he said. Dude, why are you touching me?

"Come and sit down, I'd like to talk to you about a couple things" Robin said. Great, he's going to ask me questions now isn't he? I sat down in front of the fire. It's really hot here... I hate heat. Personally I enjoy the cold... Why am I thinking of this now of all times. Ugh... I go on such weird tangents at times. Anyways, time to focus on Robin. Not the unbearable heat I feel from the fire in front of me. Nope, not thinking about it. "So, where did you learn to fight like that?" Robin asked. Movies, anime, and manga. You know, where everyone else learns how to fight.

"Um... I don't know. I just fought for my life, there's nothing else to it" I answered.

"You mean you've never been trained in the art of sword fighting?" Robin asked. Didn't you just hear what I said? Why do you need to ask again? The answer will still be the same.

"Yeah, in fact, that was the first time I picked up a sword" I said.

"Alright... Next question" Robin said. "Tell me, do you know anything about this mark?" he asked as he held up his hand and showed me the mark on the back of it. Ah... The mark of Grima.

"Uh... Nope, no idea what that is" I lied. Robin lowered his hand and rested it on the ground.

"Alright, thanks for answering my questions" he said. Glad that's over. I noticed Chrom looking at me weirdly.

"Tell me, do you hail from another country?" He asked. "I am not familiar with your clothing." I looked down at what I was wearing. I wore a blue sweatshirt with black stripes on it, and I also wore a pair of black cargo pants. Wait a minute... This isn't what I wore to bed... Who changed my clothes? Well, at least this is what I usually wear. How did I not notice my clothing when I grabbed that bag and strapped it over my chest? Anyways, what do I say to Chrom? How should I answer his question?

"Y-yeah, I hail from... a little island not too far from here" I answered.

"Pray tell what this island's name is" Frederick said. Damn it Frederick, why do you have to pry into things. Okay, think, think. What's a name of an island? Oh, I know! But... it's not an island's name. It'll work though.

"Gastark" I answered. "I'm from the island of Gastark."

"I don't believe I've heard of that particular island" Chrom said.

"Well, it is a pretty small unknown island" I assured him.

"Alright, if you say so" Chrom said. "I'll trust you since you helped us save the villagers of Southtown."

"Thanks for trusting in me" I said. "So... What happened to that sword I had?" I wondered.

"Oh, Anna took it back" Robin answered. She took it back? I guess that explains why I couldn't find it. I wonder if she's mad at me for taking her bronze sword and the shoulder bag or whatever it's called.

"There you are!" A woman's voice yelled. I stood and faced the direction the voice came from. Anna angrily stomped over to me. Well, that answers my question I guess.

"Oh... Anna... Ha...ha...ha...ha... Nice seeing you here..." I said nervously. She walked up to me and grabbed my face with her right hand. Her hand covered my entire face, her fingers digging into my forehead and left cheek. She raised her arm up, lifting me off the ground. OW! This freaking hurts! Is this the rumored Iron Ma- I mean Mr. Nishimura grip!? Gah! She's breaking my freaking forehead!

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You could have broken my bronze sword!" She yelled.

"Y-yeah! Emphasis on could have!" I yelled back, trying to ignore the pain of my forehead being crushed. "It's not like I broke it! I only borrowed it!" Anna sighed and lowered me onto the ground, although she still held my face. She dragged me across the ground as she walked away.

"Come with me" She ordered calmly. I would try to escape, but that wouldn't solve anything. This would just happen again, only worse. After a brief scolding about money and swords or something, I wasn't paying much attention, I rested on the ground by the campfire. Now that I think about it, she let me have the shoulder bag or whatever it's called. You know what, I'm just going to call it a shoulder bag, I don't really care what it's called. Okay... I've got to get out of the habit of monologuing to myself. Let's check out that Z of Journal or whatever it was called, I have a pretty bad memory sometimes. I reached into the shoulder bag that was on the ground next to me and took out the journal I got earlier in the day. Alright, let's see what's in you. I opened the Journal titled **Journal Z**.

* * *

**"****Tell me, do you find this world interesting?"**

_"_No, not in the slightest. This world is boring, it's just a normal world with nothing interesting ever happening."

**"****If you could go to a world with magic, would you?" **

"If it's more interesting than my boring life, then yes."

**"You can't take this back, are you completely sure?"**

_"_Yes, I'm 100% sure."

* * *

**"****So it shall be written in the Book of God."**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I just read. This is... that dream I had that other day? Why is it written in this journal? All of a sudden a pain emerged in my head. I quickly held my head with both hands, trying to stop the pain. I tossed and turned on the ground until the pain finally stopped. A vision flashed in my mind.

**Jn fhk'k jsalk jth. Zn nwah htheh yuo hqrbxdt worui.**

Some kind of Gibberish. I have no idea what it means. The vision disappeared and I calmed down as I looked up at the sky. I thought of my life, back on Earth, back in the real world. This is still a dream after all, I'll wake up at some point. Anyway, my real life. I can summarize it in only 3 words. It was boring. The day to day grind was boring. Going to school 5 days a week was boring. Sitting around at home was boring. But, I guess playing video games was fun. But only until I beat them, then they became boring. Gods, look at me, I'm almost sounding emo now. Just so you know, I most certainly am not emo. I'm thinking about unnecessary things once again. I've got to get out of that habit too.

I never checked my pockets did I? I probably should before the Risen appear and try to kill everyone. Might as well check my pockets so I know what's in them. Then I can't pull something random out of them, like some kind of Deus Ex Machina. I first reached into the right pocket of my cargo shorts. I felt a long skinny oval-like object. I took it out and looked at it. It looked like an ordinary everyday pen. Why do I have a pen? I never use pens...ever. I'm just going to put it back in my pocket. I then proceeded to put it back into my pocket. Next I tried my left pocket of my cargo shorts. I felt something small and rectangular, and close to it was a long skinny thing. Yeah, long skinny thing. I have no idea how else to describe it. I pulled both of the things out and looked at them.

In my hand I held my MP3 player and a pair of white headphones. I stared blankly at them. Why did I have them in this dream? In the land of Fire Emblem Awakening no less. This is supposed to be around medieval times or something right? Why do my MP3 player and headphones exist in this dream? How would I charge my MP3 player in this world anyways? I put them back into my pocket. Time to check out my other pockets. I was about to check my other pockets when I heard a loud explosion not too far away. I quickly shot up. Crap, I guess the Risen are appearing now. I'll need to get over there. But I need a weapon first. But before I went off to find a weapon, I put the **Journal Z** into my shoulder bag and put the shoulder bag on. Now time to find a weapon.

I quickly jogged over to Anna's caravan. I entered the caravan and saw Anna sitting there sorting her inventory. She hasn't noticed me yet, I'm sure I can get away with taking a bronze sword. I quietly took a bronze sword that was conveniently placed on the ground. This seems too convenient actually. Whatever, guess I'm just lucky this time. I silently left the caravan and looked around. I saw some light in the forest to my right. I think it's the light from the lava that's for some reason under the ground that for some reason broke when the Risen showed up.

I really never understood why there was a random earthquake right before the Outrealm Gate or Portal or whatever it is opened up and Risen jumped through. But anyways, that's where I need to go. I proceeded to run towards the light coming from the forest. Hopefully I can take Risen. I wonder where Robin and Frederick are? They should be going in the same direction as me. Well whatever, I need to stay focused so I don't get sneak attacked. As I thought this, something jumped out at me.

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I somehow blocked the axe that barreled down at me. As pain coursed through my arms, I looked up at the ugly face of a Risen. Damn it, I jinxed myself didn't I?

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I forgot to say something about the gibberish in this chapter. It actually has enough characters for the words that they're supposed to be. Eventually the phrase will be revealed. But that probably won't be for a while unless I suddenly decide to just bring it all in out of nowhere. I've got some of the plot for this fic planned (A tiny bit) so at points I might update a bit faster. Oh and just so you guys know, the story of Fire Emblem Awakening will be completely messed up. So if you're expecting things to go pretty similar to the game, then you're going to be sad. I enjoy some constructive criticism, so go ahead and review. I'll read them all. I may not say something about them all, but I'll read them all. That's all folks. See you in around 2 weeks, unless I update faster.**


End file.
